The present invention relates to a syringe and relates particularly to a hypodermic syringe incorporating a needle retractor.
Syringes currently in use have a fixed needle which is kept or sealed with an appropriate shield but which is otherwise permanently fixed to the syringe body for use. After the syringe has been used for the administration of a serum, an antibody or the like, a danger often exists with the exposed needle of the used syringe particularly if the needle has not been safely capped. Also, there is a danger that a used syringe may be reused in which case a danger exists of infection from the now non-sterile syringe.